


Only You

by Slayer_of_Hearts



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Hearts/pseuds/Slayer_of_Hearts
Summary: Al gets jealous, Simba goes after her and decides to do something he's been wanting to do for a really long time
Relationships: Simba/Al
Collections: Sin Bin DnD





	Only You

“Ugh, I’m starving!” Simba proclaims as him, Al, and the rest of their party make their way toward the local tavern they’ve been frequenting. Their latest adventure resulted in the party saving the village from an eternal curse of darkness so, as a thank you, the townsfolk have offered them shelter and free meals while they recuperate. 

“We know, Sim. You’ve only said it about a _dozen_ times since we left the inn” Al replies teasingly while rolling her eyes. The rest of the party, knowing exactly what was going on, begins to slow their pace so Al and Simba are walking alone, side by side. 

“Cut me some slack, Al'' Simba responds in a dramatic tone of voice. “I’m a growing lion that needs his food, what can I say? Plus, are you saying you’re not hungry at all? It’s been sooooooo long since we last ate.”

“Oh no I’m hungry, but I don’t need to announce it every five seconds like a certain someone I know” Al replies sassily. They both continue to walk and poke fun at one another, not noticing their party mates lagging far behind them. As the tavern comes into view, Cherry decides to break away from the big party group and catch up to her two close friends. 

“Come on, love birds! Last one to the tavern is a rotten egg!” Cherry exclaims as she runs between the pair. She grabs Simba’s tail and tries to pull him forward, but he immediately stops in his tracks. Cherry turns around and asks “What’s the matter, pussycat?”

Simba gently tugs on his tail and it slides out of Cherry’s hand. “Sorry, Pipsqueak, there’s only one person other than me that’s allowed to touch the tail” Simba says apologetically. 

“Let me guess,” Cherry says as her eyes shift to Al. “Our prancing princess over here?”

“I mean, I think I earned it given the number of times he annoys me with this thing on a daily basis” Al replies, trying to defend herself. 

“Hey, no judgement here. You guys do you! Now, come on let’s go! Those drinks aren’t going to down themselves” Cherry says, smirking to herself, choosing to not to pry any further. As she turns around to start heading toward the tavern, she thinks to herself _'Ah, young love!’_

\----------------------------------------------------------

Once the party arrives at the bustling tavern, they are seated at a large table in the corner of the room large enough to fit them all. They eat, drink and exchange stories and jokes in between townspeople thanking them once again for their heroic deeds.

“Looks like we’re ready for our next round of drinks. I’ll head up this time and grab them!” Simba says as he stands up from his seat on Al’s right side and starts walking to the bar. Al watches him walk away before returning her attention to the group. 

Cherry, who is seated on Al’s left side, looks over at the bar to see how Simba is faring with the drinks when she quietly says “Uh oh.” 

“What is it?” Al asks, confused.

“Oh it’s nothing, really!” Cherry responds, sounds completely unconvincing. 

Al looks over her right shoulder, following Cherry’s gaze, and sees a beautiful, young human woman talking to Simba. The tavern is full with loud patrons so Al is unable to make out exactly what they’re saying. After a few moments of talking, the woman grabs Simba’s tail and starts twirling it between her fingers, a flirtatious look in her eye. Al furrows her brow in confusion and balls up her fists beneath the table and looks away. 

“Hey, muscles. Hello? Anyone home?” Cherry asks, pulling on Al’s shirt in an attempt to get her attention. 

Al snaps back to reality and turns back to face Cherry. She says “I’m sorry. I guess I zoned out for a minute. What were we talking about?”

“Well we were talking about why I love the lute so much, but I think your love life is much more interesting” Cherry replies, resting her head in both her hands as she looks excitedly at Al. 

“Love life? What in the world are you talking about?” Al asks, confused again.

“You know. The way you’re feeling jealous right now because that wench is flirting with our lovable cat boy and playing with his tail that, as I recall, you’re the only one allowed to touch” Cherry replies, trying to keep her voice down so the rest of the party doesn’t overhear. Even though the rest of the party was fairly aware of the direction Al and Simba’s relationship was evolving, she didn’t want to broadcast it and make Al feel uncomfortable. 

“Jealous? Me? No way. I mean.. Simba’s his own person and he can talk to whoever he wants” Al replies cooly. “It’s not like I own him or anything…” Al looks down at her clenched fists, suddenly feeling her face get hot. “I’m sorry Moony, I have to get some air. It’s getting a little stuffy in here” Al quickly says as she stands and heads for the tavern door before Cherry can stop her. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Al paces back in forth outside the tavern, running her fingers through her thick, brown hair in frustration. 

_‘Why am I feeling like this?’_ she thinks to herself. _‘Why did seeing him like that upset me so much? Maybe Cher was right. Maybe I am just jealous. But if that’s the case, then do I..'_ Al’s thoughts are interrupted by a familiar feeling, Simba’s tail tapping on her shoulder. 

“Hey there, Tiger,” Simba says, moving a bit closer to Al. 

“Hey,” Al replies, coldly, as she turns to face him.

Simba tilts his head in confusion, not used to Al’s voice missing it’s normal warmth. “Cher told me you were out here so I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Al doesn’t respond. “So.. are you okay?” Simba asks, trying to fill the silence. 

“Oh yeah I’m fine.You should probably get back inside though. I’m sure your new friend is probably missing you” Al says, a twinge of hurt in her voice.

“‘New friend?’ What are you talking about?” Simba asks, genuinely confused. 

“That pretty girl that was playing with your tail up at the bar” Al responds. 

“You mean the girl I politely asked not to touch my tail, but she blatantly didn’t listen because she drank her weight in whiskey and her friends eventually had to come grab her?” Simba asks, still confused. “That girl?”

Al’s cheeks turn a bright red, feeling the full weight of her embarrassment. “Yes,” she says quietly. “I didn’t see that last part, yes.” 

“Tiger, what’s going on? Talk to me” Simba says with pleading eyes. 

Al is silent for a moment, thinking over her words carefully. “If I’m being honest, I wasn’t really upset about you talking to her. People come up and talk to you all the time. I was upset about the fact that she was playing with your tail.” Simba’s eyes widened in surprise. “I know it sounds stupid, but it felt.. Nice being the only one who could touch your tail. It made me feel closer to you somehow. So.. when I saw that girl touching it and you not stopping her, I felt hurt. It was like you broke a promise or something, even though we were saying the tail thing as a joke mostly. Moony called what I’m feeling jealousy. I’m not quite sure if that’s what it is but, in short, I feel incredibly stupid for letting my emotions get the better of me like this and I’m sorry, Sim.” As Al speaks, she clutches her pants tightly, waiting for Simba’s reply. 

“Hey, what you’re feeling isn’t stupid you know” Simba replies as he closes the distance between Al and himself. “You’re entitled to your emotions and you shouldn’t feel stupid for having them! I’m sorry I hurt your feelings. I know you’re probably thinking ‘why is he apologizing? He didn’t do anything wrong.’ Well, honestly, I probably could have done a better job of managing the situation, but instead I was trying to spare everyone’s feelings by being nice. By doing that, I hurt you which I never want to do because you matter so much to me, Al. I appreciate you telling me how you were feeling. I know opening up to people is something you struggle with so I’m happy you were open and honest with me.” 

Al’s cheeks maintain their pinkish hue as her heartbeat quickens. “You’re amazing, you know that?” she asks. “You always know exactly what to say to make me feel less insecure. Thank you. We should probably get back inside before everyone starts to worry.”

“Hold up a second'' Simba says as he takes Al’s hands into his own. “There’s something I want to do that I think will help you feel better after all that mess.”

“Okay.. what is it?” Al asks, staring up into Simba’s golden eyes. 

“It’s something that I’ve wanted to do for a really long time, but I could never find the right person to do it with. But, now I have and that person is you, Al. So, if it’s alright with you, can I show you what that ‘something’ is?” Simba asks nervously. 

“Sure, but don’t expect me to..” before Al can finish her sentence, Simba smiles, leans down and presses his lips against Al’s in a deep kiss. Al’s eyes widen in surprise at first before slowly closing, letting herself melt into Simba’s soft lips. They pull apart and look into each other’s eyes.

“I’ve never done that before either” Al says breathlessly. “Do you.. want to do it again?” she asks, sheepishly, her cheeks still pink.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed” Simba teases as he pulls Al in for another kiss. He lifts her off the ground and spins her around, both of them beyond happy. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

After sending Simba out to check on Al, Cherry decided to do some reconnaissance. She found a spot behind some crates by the tavern door that allowed her to eavesdrop on her two friends without them noticing her. As the conversation progressed, the smile on Cherry’s face grew wider and wider until Simba and Al finally kissed. She had to hide herself further behind the crates and suppress a squeal of happiness to prevent her cover from being blown. 

Once she regained her composure, she went back to her spot at the table and sat down. When Simba and Al returned, they sat down, Al to Cherry’s right and Simba on the end. “You look chipper, Cher” Simba proclaims. 

“Did we miss something?” Al asks as a follow up.

“Oh no you two. Believe me, you two didn’t miss a thing” Cherry says, beaming with happiness for her two dear friends.


End file.
